The war for Existence
by aetwit
Summary: this is a crossover of more then just digimon and sonic, halo, mass effect, star wars, war hammer 40k, my little pony, doctor who, this list can keep going so to do it simply exc... a dot for every cross over its my 2nd story so please don't hate it to much but leave me some feedback there will be a few Diminision's crossings to so don't go off hating.
1. the fall of hope

This is my brand new story it will be a little difficult to under stand some time and it is int perfect ill probably be running it though a few times and let you guys tell me what I did wrong because I'm working on the rest of the chapters i already have two of them line'd out one is just going to be outlining the what is going on though out the galaxy in terms of the war also I know I haven't worked on my old one I lost my creativity and this one wont stay out of my head long enough for me to work on it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A LOT OF STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER I MUST THANK EVERYONE'S ITEMS,PEOPLE,ECT... IV'E USED IN THIS STORY BECAUSE THEY ARE JUST BAD A POINT BLANK AND SIMPLE.**

**The Lights Fall Hope's ****Extinguishing**

* * *

'There were days when I thought nothing could ever go wrong and then came a tragic day then I feel into another tragic day I tried to move on but I can't because I have lost the person I love the most not to some harebrained plan gone right not a lucky shoot or explosion but I pulled the gun on the woman who I love the most just to save this God damming reality I lost it all and now I fell nothing no matter what that blue blur says I can't just forget her he would never knowe he didn't have to kill the woman he loved the most that was the worst day of my life my name is.'

'MILES PROWER all my friends call me Tails because of my twin Tails but I couldn't care any more I don't have a reason to live or fight im just a yellow fox with a pair of white gloves and red and white sneakers heck my body isn't even completely yellow im useless my Tails ends are white my chest is white my muzzle is completely white fur but for some reason I can't seem to just stop and die and now some strange data woman came to me telling me to head to a spot in the middle of nowhere and that is how I ended up in the X-Tornado. A streamline 4 wing high-speed jet that is mainly white with a yellow cone that's all to it now its time to land great 100 miles from home and in some stupid forest great Cosmo my lovely seedrian how I wish I could walk though this forest and find you but I knowe I wont time to get this ov...'

being cut off as the emergency channel on the X-Tornado came on "Tails where are you we need help some weird men came out of no-where there everywhere I can't outrun them they captured everyone there to many {grunting} TAILS DONT COME BACK FOR US IT'S TO LATE" as the shouts of sonic got cut off the voice turned more womanly "Tails its to late for them you need to get out of there your one of the last few hero's left I opened a rift in the forest so you could escape you have to leave the X-Tornado behind and get though the rift I can use the X-Tornado remotely to at least by you time now go and don't look back for Cosmo's sake RUN" shouted the voice as tails was ejected out with a duffel bag from a compartment on the wing and into the forest while the X-Tornado powered up and started the launch cycle taking off only moment's later pilotless on what would be its last flight.

tails"AHHHHHHHHHHH [after crashing though the tree's and landing on the ground rubbing his sour head looking off though a clearing as the X-Tornado disappeared from view] there go's my pride and joy looks like I have to use the rift thing now."[he proceeded to pick up the duffel bag and sling it on his back]

[turning around to a strange swirling floating mass of purple,green,and cyan only 50 feet away that seamed completely suspended in air that was slowly closing]"WAIT ITS CLOSING!" [rushing forward over many over grown vines and roots he wasnt going to make it as the portal lifted off the ground and raised slowly but fast enough that he couldn't make it still closing but at the stump of an old fallen tree luck struck as the stump raised up about 5 feet enough for tails to jump on and reach the 20 foot high portal as he jumped he used his tails to push forward so that he wouldn't lose any altitude and it worked as he disappeared though the small portal as it closed disappearing into nothing but a shadow]

* * *

at the center of the galaxy 3 years before tail's daring escape though the rift at a gigantic space station the size of the earth with many beautiful building's spanning high all though the street's inside of a super wall spanning the space station being 10 miles from the edge of the space station (ok ill detail the rest later when that is important this will only be in for this scene and some other chapter's it will save me the trouble)on one of the main road's leading from a gate in the wall leading all the way to the center wich held a beautiful built church was a clocked man who was marching with an angered felling coming off as though it were an ocean heading straight for the church

As he made it halfway from the gate to the church the half way mark closed being a 2nd gate designed to be the 2nd strongest material on the beacon seconds after passing the now closed gate

clocked man:screw it [he disappeared in a cloud of black that traveled the rest of the way to the church door coming out of the cloud punching the huge door sending it open]OK YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF THIS TIME THERE'S NO EXPLANATION FOR THIS! [boomed in his fury filled voice into the church like building that held a tall 5 to 6 foot tall half circle with 7 men sitting around it but the head sitting at the middle in a distinguished outfit decorated with gold and jewel's knowe to most as THE God](note THE God technically Zeus not God no extra's pointing to him being the real god mu ha ha ow the real god will join this war at the most pivtol point in the war now back to fury boy and his rampage)

THE God:[calmly] Ranger calm your self you're a knight now what ever it is im shure it c...

Ranger:[rage]**no it can't be fixed because you're the source** [as a notable ball of red energy shined out of his cloak] **you insane tyrant I should have never allowed it to come to this you capturing hero's and turning them to slave's of course I should have seen it coming from you of all people.** [his last statement sending THE God into a fury]

THE God: **then let you join them** [raising 2 red glowing triangular device's from behind the table wich both proceeded to shoot a red beam into The Ranger]

Ranger:[pained]FUZZZ IT BURNS[shooting off the red power ball and a white one as he fell to the ground in agony successfully sending THE God off of his chair and stopping the beams while the devices fell to the ground] dammit I can already feel the memory wipe taking hold time to move [shouting into a communicator on his wrist while dashing for the door with a limp from the pain of the lasers] ROUGE ONE I NEED EVAC AT THE CHAPLE NOW [falling to his knees pain as he reached the stair way as a large ship with 2 engines and a cargo bay placed between all behind a large armored hull that was the main part of it all that slanted from the back of it to the tip which was completely flat(think of the ship from X2 the threat the argon Centaur) as the rear end of the cargo bay opened dropping a ladder which The Ranger was able to grab on and climb up as the ship flew away]

* * *

MU HA HAH AH HA I am ending it on my first True CLIFF hanger the next chapter will be rather strange but it will be a bit weird and the start of a Long dead war that ended 3 eon's before the ranger's fall.

I knowe it was short but it was the prelude and in all truth I consider it one of my better work's.

**bold is shouting**

_italic is thinking_

underlined is well ill come of with something

CAPATLIZED IS NOT SHOUTING BUT NOT NORMAL TALKING LIKE A GRUNTY PAINED MIX BUT IT COULD BE IMPORTANT LATER ON


	2. the last stand for the galaxy

Don't hate if this seems completely wrong about the people these are war tron soldiers and people who have been living a virtual hell that consumed the Galaxy so they will have changed heavily its war you will be changed no matter what for better or worse because when hell is at the gates you change or you die its the only thing that can happen also **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL I OWN IS THE SETTING AND IN MOST CASES NOT EVEN THAT MY PRAISE GOES OUT OT ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE OUT THERE FOR CREATING PERFECT SONGS AND CHARACTERS FOR A LAST STAND SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY.**

**THE FINAL STAND OF THE ANCIENTS THE WAR TO SURVIVE!**

* * *

'some story's start with ease some start with peace some with seemingly normal life but not this one this one it starts where the devil wont tread not for fear but because he knows when he can't win especially against a seal of the gods that is why this story starts with such a dark fell because the gods hide away to protect themselves till they can stand but for those of us who did stand are ground one thing played in are heads as we fought back a song of the old days 'I will not bow' the reason we wont die easy'  
-quote from garrus Vakarian after the fall of the mass effect dimension to 'THE GOD'

**Fall!**

[a tall man in green armor steeped forward from the shadows of the night The Master chief armed for battle MA5D in hand with a male shepherd{the pre designed shepherd} stepping forward next to him shoulder to shoulder fully armed with his m8 Avenger and m-92 Mantis sniper rifle ready as 10 dark shadows stood up behind them]

**Now the dark begins to rise**  
**Save your breath, it's far from over**  
**Leave the lost and dead behind**  
**Now's your chance to run for cover**

[the closest 3 were garrus vakarian with his m-92 in hand the 2nd shadow dispersed to show the ultra marine Captain Titus with power sword and bolter in hand the third shadow then gave way revealing the tau commander Shas'o Kais with his weapon's ready for combat taking no mind in the fact he's next to a space marine standing shoulder to shoulder ready for battle]

**I don't wanna change the world**  
**I just wanna leave it colder**  
**Light the fuse and burn it up**  
**Take the path that leads to nowhere**

[The light cast upon the next 4 revealing Takato Matsuki and Guilmon the next one revealed was the fallen paladin Arthus in his pre lich-attire raised from the dead to fight with them this time welding his hammer in his right hand his left on the Blade of the Titans secured in its sheath at his waist the last shadow parted revealing Muradin Bronzebeard armed and ready for combat against the new foe facing him]

**All is lost again**  
**But I'm not giving in...**

**I will not bow!**  
**I will not break!**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall!**  
**I will not fade!**  
**I will take your breath away...**

[the last 3 figures walked toward the front line revealing themselves the man known as deadpool, next to Tyrael the angel, and captain America to make up the last of the warriors]

**Fall!**

**Watch the end through dying eyes**  
**Now the dark is taking over**  
**Show me where forever dies**  
**Take the fall and run to Heaven**

[The sun's light shattered the darkness on the rocky mountainside as the hero's took up defensive positions the sun destroyed the shadow shrouding the large red wave of soldiers that continued the march up the hill]

**All is lost again**  
**But I'm not giving in...**

**I will not bow!**  
**I will not break!**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall!**  
**I will not fade!**  
**I will take your breath away...**

[south of Riften in the forest just a little ways from the border at a small cliff overlooking a little ways into the forest a tree leaning part way off the cliff with the sun lighting up the cliff stood the(male) Dovakin leaning on it iron armor his hunting bow on his back iron sword and shield leaning just below him on the tree Jack Harkness on the other side and a spartan oracle Cassandra just behind him as they watched the small red dots moving towards them though the forest they watched the coming of the end of day's as it was called and they dared to not falter]

**And I'll survive**  
**Paranoid**  
**I have lost the will to change**  
**And I am not proud**  
**Cold-blooded fake**  
**I will shut the world away...**

**Open your eyes!**

[as the events were unfolding and the hero's battling till they were defeated a being was watching it from the plane of light as it was known once lite by millions of lights now only a hand full of lights remained a he removed his the hood of his cloak reveling destiny the god of fate and the guardian of the wall of destiny he fell to his knees as he watched the scenes unfold in front of him as the hand full of light's shattering and the hero's fell he could only utter one sensible statement as he fell to his knees crying "you were right you were so right we are doomed"]

**I will not bow!**  
**I will not break!**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall!**  
**I will not fade!**  
**I will take your breath away...**

''the world of men will come to a end the day that hope dies' it seems that the world of men has come to a end in tune with the sun it has set and so has man's chapter of life to death do we part brothers' Captain Rex during the final stand of The Ranger's army consisting of over two thousand men vs The god's one million robotic army

**And I'll survive**  
**Paranoid**  
**I have lost the will to change**  
**And I am not proud**  
**Cold-blooded fake**  
**I will shut the world away...**

[by the time the hero's had fallen and destiny passed out from exhaustion on the invisible floor of the plane of light only one light remained a single hope remained and as it floated there a cloud of darkness surrounded it then a second light joined it as they floated there they were surrounded by a cloud of hate and evil]

**Fall!**

* * *

[The Doctor looked at her as he heard the blast door being breached she try'ed to grab him and pull him down the hallway he grabbed her hand pulled her ear next to his mouth and simply said "run" as he pushed a button on the sonic screwdriver while pushing her though the corelion corvets 2nd major blast door it slammed shut and the intercom started playing just what he wanted it to]

**No time for goodbye he said**  
**As he faded away**  
**Don't put your life in someone's hands**  
**They're bound to steal it away**  
**Don't hide your mistakes**  
**'Cause they'll find you, burn you**  
**Then he said**

[he flashed back to his early years of being a kid on Gallifrey back when he was young and happy before the time wars before the hell broke lose and he couldn't suppress a grin]

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

[he stepped in front of the now sealed door way and faced the one forth breached door and let the flash backs come to him as he stood there ready for the end]

**This is my last time she said**  
**As she faded away**  
**It's hard to imagine**  
**But one day you'll end up like me**  
**Then she said**

[she ran as fast as her feet would move racing down the hallways hearing the thud of all the blast doors closing and sealing off her way back she slid to a stop and rand down a hallway that curved around into the pod bay that was heavily damaged only two pods were functioning she dove into the first and looked back to find she was all alone as she went to jump out the pod shut and shot off and quickly escaped the massive blockade surrounding the small corellian corvette she could pick out three ships she recognized a imperial super destroyer a ship closely resembling dearth Revan's flag ship that she saw pictures of in the library and the Home one the flag ship of the rebel alliance and on the other seventeen ships surrounding the corvette she saw familler insignia's two with Zann Consortium symbols five with different space marine chapter markings space wolves, dark angel's, ultramarine's among all of the ones she saw from the imperiam of man she didint see the once that would pronounce the end where many would think a sigh of relief would come only tears came from the sense of betrayal]

**If you want to get out alive**  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive **  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life **  
**If you want to get out alive **  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**

[she perked her head up as she heard the intercom of the corvette come on and heard one loud shout in the most familler voice **"live on nova live on where we of the past have failed never die like us on our knees die fighting for you are the last hope we can ever have now for you guys as a DALEK would put it 'TERMINATE'"** with that the corvette exploded sending balls of wreckage in all directions crashing into all the ships surrounding doing more damage to the smaller ships but still causing damage to them all due to the large shock wave most of the ships were vibrating as the escape pod made its escape]

**If I stay it won't be long**  
**'Til I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go I can only hope**  
**That I make it to the other side**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive**  
**Whoa-oh, run for...**

[after the doctor's heroic last stand nova drifted on to a small green and blue dot of the world called earth]

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
**Whoa-oh, run for your life**  
**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
**Whoa-oh, run for...**

[on the small world of dantoine the rebel alliance gathered the last of there men, resources, Jedi,and allies for what could be there final day's they felt a desturbince it was as though something great had just been utterly destroyed like a great Jedi died they knew only one being with this kind of power so they all stooped and took a moment of silence to honer the fallen time lord]

**If I stay, it won't be long**  
**'Til I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go I can only hope**  
**That I make it to the other side**  
**If I stay, it won't be long**  
**'Til I'm burning on the inside**  
**If I go, and if I go**

**Burning on the inside**  
**Burning on the inside**  
**Burning on the inside**

[in the realm of light destiny watched it all he stood and looked at the galaxy as he knew no lights were there they would fall a blinding light appeared and a piece of crystal shot out and stopped right in front of him it shrunk down to the size of a small orb and glowed as bright as possible splitting into 6 orbs and spreading out across the single galaxy destiny still blinded from it all recovered and looked at the galaxy and the only thing he could do was grin as he knew that there was still hope being created for this galaxy he let his tears of joy fall while he looked at the eight lights two were next to each other one was made of four smaller lights he noted the fact that he had two pairs of two, a single light made of four smaller lights, and three more lights were near or on dantoine he forged a plan that would require them all to land where the first two lights were so that it would give them a chance he opened a portal of black and white energy and pulled up his hood before saying simply "thank you Ranger thank you for showing me the light" the bright light appeared for a few seconds before dissipearing completely]

* * *

**that's right revelation you fools i don't need no drama crap i make cliff hangers and war mostly war this will be a hard to follow war if you don't catch onto it quickly or simply it will be simply simplistic sense is not my fortay insanity is but this may be not be much hopefully my next chapter will have a lot more to it**

**also this wrighting style ill probably repeat when I want to do some more moments like this where three of the same thing are happening at the same time in galacticly different spots**


	3. two of a few lights

**THE LONG DEAD WAR RETURNs a this will be a long and painful process so bear with me so hear it goes the 1 light and 1 sniffed light near The prophecy will be revealed... In 3 chapters.**

**Disclaimer I ONLY OWN THE PERSONALLY CREATED CHARACTERS THAT SHOULD BE EASY TO TELL AND I MAY NOT OWN SOME OF THEM!**

* * *

in a forest on earth the military were gathering a small army's amount of weapons,vehicles, and tents less than 100 feet away from a vortex that seems to gathering more and more power none of the soldiers spoke felling as though dread was so thick in the air that it condemned their blood none of them realising just what they were about to cause thinking that this little covert recon was going a quick secure and withdraw operation some of them were on the thought of why none of this planets recently digiviced tamer's were at the camp helping them with there digimon to make sure their safety but let's go to the annoying grey mustache white-haired buzz cut well dressed aged battleworn 3star general standing over a planing table of the surrounding forest and all the military laying out in there planned area's as 3 solders walked in to take their orders each one a commander of one of the 3 squads sent out on this mission 1 being well dressed and wearing a u.s. rangers combat uniform a 2nd in marine attire the last dressed up in a u.s. air force officer attire all saluting then standing at ease with a simple motion of the generals head then he spoke in what could only be compared to an old man who is obsessed with something.

general:Sargent,Lieutenant,Corporal how long till were in place.

[the us ranger stepping forward now identified as the captain by the double ]captain: the rangers are all ready in place around the vortex with the scientist already analyzing the vortex sir.

[the marine lieutenant step's up next to the Sargent]lieutenant: sir the marines are all prepped and were ready for anything that against us.

[the corporal walked forward]corporal:commander the air force has several jets ready incase it is hostile just give the order and they will be here. Also sir some of the pilots were wondering if there were any friendly digimon they should watch for?

general:That pesky tamer team wont knowe whats going on till its out to the public that's why were out here at 5 am securing the area from any peeking eyes.[as he dismissed the troops he mumbled something only the corporal could hear]stupid Tamer's I hate them and there think they can do it all trying to command us around.[continuing to mumble off as he went though all his files

[the corporal hearing the comment just looked away with disgust and anger]

* * *

5 hour's later

'10:50 so close to lunch come on bell ring I knowe it's not 11:00 but ring ill die if you don't this lesson is destroying my soul curse you algebra and your inventors' as a young student named Clifford Townsend mentally cursed the bell for not wringing while at least moderately working in class while he continues to curse algebra 2 in his mind a short kid of 5'2 5'3 not strong and the most important thing a digivice clipped to the rim of his black windpants next to a deck holder partly covered by the black shirt he was wearing wich rather brought out the smile on his face and silver eye's with a set of bag under his eyes from a lot of off the clock hours working as a tamer and defending the world he looked like he was about to pass out ow wait while I was writing this part he did now back to the story where he slept till

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Clifford's first thought was an opposing thought wich he wished he could kill the source but he isn't good enough to kill gods 'wake up you little dingbat wake up dingbat wake up dingbat time to wake the fuck up' as he shoot up in his desk no one paying any mind to his sleeping as they bolted out the door him not far behind them heading for the highschool's cafeteria to get some lunch while he was walking fast walk ok he was almost at a jog from the front of the building where his 2nd class is he watched some of the people leaving for lunch 'lucky seniors and people in my grade willing enough to go get a licences man im just to busy to go do it and next year will be my last chance before collage' as he stepped into a large room with vending machines towards the front with many seats and tables all over a few large table in circles some small 4 person square table around and he gave no mind as he slowed to a slight fast walk while heading from one side of the building to the other moving towards the lunch line and grabbing his lunch he walked off to one of the table's and waited for his friends to show up being the first to their table almost every time he leaned in his chair while eating some of his lunch as he waited he got this felling like something important happened some time before that moment and it was in perfect alignment with this exact moment but shrugged it off as the food and just waited for encore to end.

* * *

a year before the happening's on the beacon a time traveling hero was making one hell of a move on a small green planets dark side with a earth sized tree covering the top as he ran for the tree he was making a run though a clearing in his way he was halted by a cloaked man holding a scroll in his right hand and a large green mass of power in his other blocking The Ranger's way to the tree this mans name was Destiny both of them giving the other looks that could KILL a planet if they wanted them to Destiny finally gutted up and spoke first

Destiny: "ok Ranger its time to head back this is a point that IS FIXED and I can't let you change that no matter how much you hate me it is your job but I will draw the line at certain points to..."

Ranger:"I DONT GIVE A DAM get out of my way because at this time and point it's either you help me or you get blown away in my rage because im not going to let you stop me from changing this point even if you release a war on me Hell the devil will be god before I let you win this fight."(as Ranger continued advancing on Destiny with every word his anger flaring to new levels making a new deadly power rise in him and a protectiveness come out in his eyes)

Ranger:"I made a promise and I will keep it even if it kills me and takes my unlimited lives away and you knowe I will do it" (as the two get there fighting stances a beep broke the Ranger's concentration in a mechanical voice saying "five minutes till cannon fire's" at those words ending right on fire all hell broke loose between the two Ranger dodging in and out of trees moving at the world tree while Destiny kept his pace in front of Ranger lobbing everything he could to stop him Ranger just barraged thousands of small ball's of white light around him small portions braking off at every attack sent back)

Ranger:(swerving though a few trees his feet moving around like he's walking around on the air "I WONT LOSE THIS ONE NOT IF I HAVE TO DIE A THOUSAND TIMES OVER I WONT LOSE HER NOT WHEN IM THIS CLOSE"(as he shouted this they reached the base of the roots stretching almost a mile long from the tree Destiny decided to use a different trick opening small doors of black energy used as portals for most of the strong enough heros though out all the galaxy Ranger recognizing this as he was swerving in and out of the large measure of portal's trying to beat the clock not daring a glance he instead heard the voice "two minutes remain" just calculating every turn and every opening to dodge the portals by everything that he could

thinking it all though '_swerve left break right up and over that one come on your little bro's counting on you to win this fight or die trying it wont matter for us much longer but if you succeed here we can succeed in the future then it will matter but if we fail and die here the future wont change and hope will start to fade for the free hero's huh they don't even knowe were here trying to do this them finding out will only cause more trouble_' (as the voice in the ranger's head thought via a link ranger swerved around a few and made a mad dash at the stump of the tree only a few feet upon reaching the edge the clock started ticking 30 seconds to fire 2 minutes to impact half a second to death kept pounding at his head as he charged into the tree wich absorbed him leaving an angered destiny to plot the last move to kill the last woman of a race that needed to die for this plane of existence to continue on all the while being a fool not looking at the pivotal moments and the fixed as the ranger was about to give hope to everything that didn't exist yet and yes im telling you these thing I don't knowe why on with the insanity

* * *

Inside the tree ranger couldn't see much because of large amounts of light coming from the center of the room he rushed forward knowing where she was and silently mumbled a few words as a shard came out of his head and hovered next to him omitting even more light the solid white glowing shard of power floated up and into the tower of light as the ranger jumped in and pulled out a small girl in his arms and decided he'd rush it double time out of there in a hope of out running the clock he had a little under two minutes as he started to leave the tree with his package in his arms (this girl will be pivotal later on for she is a driving force for a hero but I shall not speak of her till it is time for her to join the army of hero's who are still just a planet of Tamer's who don't even knowe there among the last hero's life it sucks *** so go forward to understand this statement)

* * *

upon reaching the outside he knew that things had went bad as he saw many portal's surrounding the base of the stump just so happens where he was standing with the girl in his arms pulling her back so she was more covered by the cloak to keep her a little safer knowing he couldn't win ranger just made shure he had a good hold on her looked at destiny using one of his death glares then used one of his hand's to flip him off while still holding her close as the timer beeped stating that he had 1 minute left to get the hell out of there just taking in the sound of the shoot from a ways off he decided to do the stupidest move he's done in a few century's (to all those out there yes he has been alive a lot longer then you can guess) and backflips on to the tree hugging the unconscious girl closer and closer as he raced up the tree knowing he had left destiny pissed knowing he couldn't stop him now as he jumped off the tree glided a way's to an opening rift showing a forest on the opposite side as the clock hit zero he went though barely making it with a slightly singed cloak the vortex closing just in the nick of time the timer going off signaling that the planet at precisely 11:00 incinerated

* * *

Back to Clifford he was sitting on the grass close to a forest about 100 meters from his school lying around as the cars drove by on the road separating the school and the forest with two small blobs one purple snoring away leaning on a small silver blob covered in silver fur running all the way to his short tail being black his stubby feet being black tipped the color scheme being the only thing to tell the two apart as they leaned on each other next to Clifford as he just laid there steering into the sky thinking about all the things he's done and pondering on a news report about a strange news report about some military heading into the forest not far from the city

Clifford:'I wonder what the military are doing if I sit here for the next eternity for school to end it will be too late lets see 3 hours or leave now and figure out what is going on' [he proceeded to stand up wake up the purple and silver balls of fur Doru and silver respectfully while puting on his 1 strap bag

Clifford:hay Doru silver time to get up were heading on a scouting mission [grabbing his digivice and a card getting ready to digivolve Doru]

Doru:[yawned and looked up] "are you shure you still have 30 minutes of lunch left and id prefer to sleep the rest of school away like the norm" [leaning on silver who moved to let him fall on the grass] "thanks for the support your such a pal."

silver:"no problem pal just helping you" [being as sarcastic as he could while Doru stood up next to him]

Clifford watching the argument just let out a small laugh "Doru get ready were flying and fast" flashing the two cards in his hand then after pressing a button on a device strapped to his wrist with a small bit of chain mail separating his arm from the device and unclasping the digivice from his waist its screen now light up.

Doru:"do we really have to"[pleading as best he could with his huge eyes puppy like eyes]

Clifford looking at the ball of purple fur "Doru the day that effected me note I said effected meaning past tense meaning it doesn't anymore. Was the day I meet you two as you flew into me going moch four down the sidewalk"[rubbing his gut remembering them litterly ramming into him while getting ready to slash raising his right hand with the two cards up and puting his digivice just a small ways to his right as he brought the card to the slot in the d-ark a short girl grabbed the card and his ear pulling him down a little ways to make him listen]

Girl:"Clifford you don't plan on leaving just yet you still need to go to next hour and the hour after that then you can ditch school and don't give me the digimon excuse your always using." clifford just looked at her not even bothering with beging knoweing full well he had lost this fight before it started

Clifford: "ok Meeks ill stay just let go of my ear and its not a excuse its a duty there's a difference" as she released his ear she pocketed the card and started to walk back towards the school as Clifford grind while pulling out his back up cards

Meeks: "come on Clifford hurry up or will be late" with out even looking back she picked up her pace but Clifford brought the two cards and d-ark together scanning them both

Clifford: "**digimodify** **double matrix digivolution" **doru and z's forms quickly shifted taking the form of Doru Greymon and a close resemblance to justimon except the purple turned black there was no scarf the white took a silver hue and his arm took of the form of a rather large sniper rifle roughly the length of his whole body a large scope took up half the length of the gun on top taking the shape of a enlarged Barrett the new form named snipermon for a simple reason as Clifford rushed onto doru's back and snipermon with his bag jumped onto the back just as Meeks spun around and shouted

Meeks: "**Clifford you better not leave this school I swear I'm going to hurt you for leaving me here**" as she shouted out a few more curses to the trio's retreating form she eventually stopped and ran to the school so she could tell the principle she caught a single sentence just barley on the wind "she's defiantly on her time of the month" spinning around and flipping off what she could make out of Clifford's slowly dissipating form

* * *

time: 7:30pm location:Earth forest

Clifford, Doru, and Z were making impressive time though the forest only about half a mile from the anomaly and what they could make out of a military camp that was heavily reinforced around a strange swirling mass Clifford now in a cloak shrowding his body in shadows moved his arm out as he kneeled down looked at the omegaivice on his arm wich consisted of a large screen several symbols representing the digi hazard the same symbol on doru's head and the ulta marine sumbol (ill post a picture of it as my profile pic)

Clifford: "were getting close to the site the reading's are off the chart no way it could be a digital gate there are almost no known power signature's coming off of it Eva please tell me you have something on this thing if not were walking into a uphill battle with a lot of fog between us and the top" [he glanced around a little always going back to the digivice on his arm]

Eva:[the digivice turned on and after a few seconds a clearly feminine voice replied]"I'm working on it just hold up for a second ok ya I do but if I reveal any of it to you it would put you in pointless danger the plan you rush the portal when I say go I'll EMP there tech and during the confusion you grab the fox and bag that fly out and head to the second marker I've set up ill tell you the third part after we have reached the second position so that it will be easier to comprehend just listen and do as I say for once"

Clifford: "so I cant just rush the spot after popping a few smoke can's"[tossing a single smoke grenade in his free hand up and down]

Eva: "no you can because they have thermals but after I EMP there gear it will have a point so yes you can" [the digivice flashed a few colors and Clifford took it as the signal he tossed the can and though a second both landing exactly where her needed blocking the bases view of the vortex nova gave the go doru z and cliff rushed though the smoke to the portal as two blurs came flying out one yellow the other brown the yellow blur crashed into Clifford and the vortex closed as he picked up being in his arms z grabbed the bag and doru shot off a few metal orbs as they hit the ground they exploded sending up tons of dirt and rocks after five or six he turned and ran as fast as he could after the other two running at breakneck speeds to catch up to the superhuman and the high-speed digimon as all three of them fell into a formation Clifford at the front doru behind him off to his left and z taking up the rear off to Clifford's right]

* * *

time: 9:00pm location: Earth Forest south of military research camp at the edge of a clearing

Clifford doru and z had stop'd at the edge of a clearing and lay'ed down the fox and the bag under a tree while they rested up z had took off to gather a intel on the military's postion and movements and get some water cliff and doru were laying down against a tree waiting for him to com back as tails started to wake up

tails:[rolling over while rubbing his eyes to where he was facing the tree] "what hit me? god I fell like a missile blew up in my face ugh."

Clifford:[with a sly grin ]"well I would presume going though a cross dimensional portal does that to you based on the fact that you fell like shit right now" [startling tails]

tails:[after spinning around to observe the two beings across from him he started to relax once he noticed they weren't doing anything hostile or along that line]"who are you two if you don't mind me asking you? and how did I get here?

Clifford:"Clifford this is doru[pointing a lazy hand at the purple dragon next to him] you'll get to meet the third member of are team when he gets back. as for how you got here only eva can do that one and she wont tell me and at this rate I dought she will tell you [pointing a angry finger at his arm digivice]

eva:[after giving off a small laugh]"I wont tell either of you till you need the info or I fell like I should tell you which will be in two weeks from the day of first hell"

tails:[looking over at doru]do they do that a lot?

doru:"I got used to it after about a week or two it kind droned on into nothingness in a blur of food and fighting."[curling up at the base of the tree]

tails: "one question what is going on?"[breaking Clifford and Eva's fight]"I mean its just to calm for this to be normal no birds no animals nothing"

[doru, and Clifford stopped what they were doing for a moment and listened to the forest waiting for any sound]

Clifford: "this can only be a bad sign z isn't back yet and the military should be patrolling the woods after what we just did Eva run though the communication lines doru get ready for a fight tails how fast can you run?"[he stood up and grabbed his bag and strapped it on]

tails: "well I can get pretty fast I don't think you can keep up but why are the military after you?" [pulling on the duffle bag and backing into a tree taking a long look at him and analyzing his reaction]

Clifford: "I didn't do much to them they are a little mad right now because I stole there next research project"[earning a questioning look from tails] "you were the research project"

tails: "what do you mean I was there next project?"[calming slightly]

Clifford: "in this world we have a population of one two tailed high IQ fox as of 'a hour and thirty minutes ago a unidentified portal began to shake and shift it then shoot out Miles Prowler after a few seconds it disassembled itself as a man in a cloak and two other beings grabbed Miles and ran they are to be captured last spotted heading south'"[repeating what he heard was going though the police radio system]"you are a brand new anomaly into the world of man and digimon they wont let this opportunity pass by so I had to ensure they could not get to you at all cost because we have been advancing enough off the bits of data the rest of us tamers feed off to them ill explain the rest once we get to HQ its only a ten minute walk from here also I hope you don't mind if I through on some music" [starting the song 'Hero']

tails: "it seams we have the same music in this world as mine."[letting a happy grin show as he walked next to Clifford his duffle bag slung on his back doru on Clifford's other side]

Clifford: "so it seams but this song it means quite a bit more here then in yours because we need a lot of hero's all we got was a handful of tamers trying to stave off a invasion of over a hundred digimon"[letting the realization set in as he pulled his hood back on]

tails: "it cant be that bad here I mean come on the forest seams peacefull enough im going to assume being a tamer means you have proven yourself or something?"[looking at Clifford questioningly]

Clifford: "well it would be different if the digimon tried to talk with your IQ I bet you deduced doru is one so is z they don't try to talk its usually just digigate in and run around trying to kill destroy of defeat one of us tamers or in some disturbing cases seduce I still fell bad for Emily it can get weird it most cases it can be salvaged only three or four couldn't and well it was usually big long craters or in the worst case scenario some one got killed only two times did it happen but I already swore I can let it happen again" [tails looked at him stunned that some one got killed]"we know all about your world because its a cartoon here I know you haven't dealt with some bystanders getting killed but here we have that so its constantly a battle but the other question we don't know why how or what gave us are digivices this but we don't question it its one of those things you just don't question you know?"

tails:[his muzzle taking a red tint to it]"I know what you mean there are some things you just go with without question but how many of you are there?"

Clifford: "well as of current were few and far we did meet up all at once there was about at last count three in Europe one in Russia about four spread between the eastern end of Australia and the western end of Africa and then me so about nine give or take one we been expecting some more people to eventually get digivices but for the better part of about two years we have been holding the line against a unending army of digimon which reminds me I called a emergency meeting at midnight about this matter you'll get to chat with them I just hope we can finally instate the defense plan I was place as the lead but given were all so far apart we have a system set up when a gate opens in your sector you send in a messege before and after the battle so we knowe that you haven't been taken down if its been over a hour sense the first messege and the battle hasent ended yet will send in the closesest tamer the messeges go to me and my second in command shola the Russian she can be a great leader if she would put her mind to it but boy is she a genius some of the things she says we all just blank out because of the shear intelligence it would take to understand her you will like her"[Clifford stopped dug his foot into the ground then kicked up spinning off the cover of a deep hole with a ladder connected to the dirt wall gesturing for tails to go down first]

* * *

**there the first real chapter god did it take a long time to type but I hope it was worth it these four will have to rally a world behind them as a new threat begins to emerge on this world in the next chapter there only hope is among the dead quite literally and I promise this next chapter will be out in about two weeks**


	4. a metting of warriors

**I know many people have found this story strange creepy irregular totally stupid or one of the rude disturbed or strange words but I will be honest this story is what I am heart bound to finish DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S**

* * *

**DANTOINE 9:00pm **

many of the new republic solders were gathering around the small two story concrete command buildings looking up at the two leaders rallying and inspiring them the Jedi master Kyle Kartarn standing next to x-501st commander Rex from a balcony overlooking the troops

Rex: "MEN WERE GOING TO BATTLE TODAY I WONT LIE TO YOU I DOUT WE WILL WIN I FACED THIS ARMY ONCE BEFORE WITH A DIFFRENT ARMY A BETTER TRAINED AND EQUIPED ARMY BUT WE WERE DEFETED THIS TIME ITS DIFFRENT WE ARENT FIGHTING TO HOLD BACK A WAVE OF EVIL! WE ARE FIGHTING A TO SURVIVE AND THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH REASON TO HOLD THIS BASE TO NOT BUDGE A INCH WHEN THE GOD'S ARMY MARCHES ON US TO INFACT CHARGE OUT TO SLAUGHTER THIS ROBOTIC ARMY OF MONSTROSITYS BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE ONE THING WE DIDINT HAVE WHEN WE MADE ARE FINAL STAND YOU HAVE THE FORCE THE JEDI ARE AT YOUR SIDES SO IF YOU BREAK IN FEAR KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FAILED THE ULTAMITE TEST YOU WILL HAVE FAILED YOUR BATTLE BROTHERS THE ONLY BROTHERS YOU HAVE LEFT SO IF I SEE YOU ABOUT TO RUN I WILL KICK YOUR PRIDE BACK INTO YOU I WONT LET YOU BREAK LIKE WE DID WE WILL STAND TO THE LAST BREATH THERE IS NO NEGOTIATING IT WE WILL DIE HERE OR WE WILL WIN!"[during his speech he raised his fist multiple times to be answered by a resounding cheer of joy]

Kyle: [Kyle stepped up next to Rex and leaned on the edge of the balcony]"MEN THIS WAR WE HAVE LOST SO MANY WORLDS IN THE MATTER OF A FEW DAYS WE ARE AT ARE LAST STAND IT FALLS ON US TO DO WHAT WE COULDANT DO BEFORE IT FALLS TO THE NEW REPUBLIC TO RALLY UP WHAT IS LEFT OF ARE SOLIDERS AND PUSH THEM BACK JEDI AND SOLIDER HAND AND HAND MUST STAND I WILL ADMIT I HAVE FELT MY DEAL OF PAIN AND DOUGHT OF ARE VICTORY BECAUSE OF THE ODDS WE FIGHT BUT I WONT SECUMB TO THE GOD'S ATTEMPTS TO DEMORALIZE ME WE ARE THE HERO'S OF THIS GALAXY AND WE WILL NOT BOW TO A FOOL WE WONT LET THIS SCUMB TAKE ARE FREEDOM WITH OUT A FIGHT" [the soldier's all cheered for his speech louder then Rex's truly inspired by the great Jedi master]

* * *

**earth forest 9:20 pm**

Clifford, doru, and tails all stood in a monitor filled room with no light source from anything but the computer screens eight of the twenty screens had the rest of the worlds tamers all 8 of them held shocked expressions which some disbelief mixed in

shola the unbelievably hot but smart Russian replied with her heavy Russian mixing in with the translator device coming out rather interestingly like a old Russian woman he had heard once thick and strong "are you serious Clifford this cant be possible your theory cant be right that would drastically disprove quite a bit of my study how can he exist you have to be pranking us."

Clifford: "Shola it may seem hard to believe but its the only logical explanation my theory may have just been proved by tails coming though the portal"[tails just kept looking between the two for a explanation while most of the other tamers just gave them all confused looks]

tails: [frustrated] "one of you just tell me what this theory is and how it got proven by me coming though a portal?"

Clifford: "crap sorry we have been in a heated debate over it for quite some time but my theory is that there are a endless amount of worlds in are galaxy and that they will on rare occasions overlap creating the vortex of energy you came though its a different form of a bio merge but they seem to hold the same effects on the body as a normal digi port would it is a little difficult to understand because of the fact that when you crossed galaxy's the laws you knew were eaten chewed up and spit out because we follow a whole different set of physics some follow the same guideline as yours but one statement if you start to study atoms and you try to split one..."[tails just gave him a confused look signifying he didn't follow]"lets just say big boom and ill need to find a new state to live in if I survive."[catching some snickers from shola]"ok people back to the reason I called this meeting tails has appeared here on are world which means he will be followed and by what I have been told in my rare visions it wont be pretty there will be many foe's coming but they will be puppets to the great and powerful puppet master."

shola: "Clifford how long this time and have you gotten the sleep you need"[showing a amount of concern for him]

[Clifford rubbed the corner of his eyes as he leaned back on one of the tables for some support the lack of sleep finally showing]"shola ill be fine it was a total of one second enough to get one picture all the others the pictures where half pictures that really distorted my ugh...[Clifford fell to one knee tails and doru already at his side as his eyes went completely white and he slumped into there open arms]

* * *

**place: unknown time: unknown**

there was just endless black nothingness as Clifford floated around the void suddenly he suddenly felt ground as everything seemed to stabilize he could see endless white tiles now the black then shifted to white as a figure approached him in the same cloak he had for his covert missions

?:"Clifford Townsend its been so long sense I last recall hearing my name but now I have to call my self that dam this is weird but anyways I am you you are me and we are one now for the important topic we have to deal with the threat that is coming a threat that is summed up in two words THE GOD before you ask I am not you of the Future I am you of the past we were pulled from the time stream along with over five thousand girls and boys we all were allowed one thing anything we took something that changed everything it allowed us to protect earth in are final hours we hid her away the whole galaxy doesn't know a thing about earth or where in any plane of existence it is so they may never find it then a realization came to me the day the earth was hidden that no matter what 'the god' would find it because humanity could pose a threat to him and he without a dought will find this world because the humans of the galaxy came from some where he will trace it here you need to prepare for once he arrives the true war will have begun you have a weapon we didn't have allies the digimon have a leader you need to find him and free him of his demonic imprisonment and in time a second world should appear when they do if my plan worked out will have a hell of an army there are a few hero's heading this way all those visions were of the out side galaxy's the visions of the war and the outcome I have looked into the future I saw it and the hell that ensued you are the last hope to having a future that isn't flames because we have turned into a fixed point but we are a changing fixed point its a bullshit logic upon bullshit me and you will reunite into one body latter on trust me you'll know its when the second coming has begun also be ready hell is at the gates we need to be ready to fight when the gate is opened"[they both faded away as Clifford felt conciseness coming on]

{just to note they both just stand looking at each other the whole time while Past CT talks to Present CT as Past CT's voice gets grimmer at ever point and at the very end of the line}

* * *

place: underground base time: 9:50

[Clifford came to in one of the chairs tails was at the screens talking to the tamers he couldn't make out many of the words because his head was still hurting he started rubbing his head he saw doru laying down under one of the tables and Z in his rookie form on the table listing to the conversation none of them realized he was awake yet so he woke up his senses and listened in]

shola: "this might just be his lack of sleep which I try to remind him to get some sleep at least I hope its that if we lose him right now we could be in some deep trouble"

tails: "well its difficult to say if he has adjusted his body to it after a few months then it would mean something else caused this the visions you were talking about you said that they were of some kind of war and were distorted to a great extent some times. they might be a sign that something bad is coming" [tails was pacing back and forth rapidly touching his chin]

Clifford: "they are its worse then you can dream of its the worst war in history every world that we see in the stars has fallen that is why we must start preparing for war tamers. shola ill need your help when an opening appears to get to the digiworld so we can free the sovereign from the demon controlling him. Tamers tonight we join a war that has gone on for ages whether we want to or not" [his face turning grim at the prospect of just how many wont walk away]

* * *

place: neighboring dimensions earth time: 9:50

Neighboring Dimension Clifford was floating around in his black empty dream he saw a bright light then he was floating in a all white endless room but he saw six people and one horse

[after landing on the ground Clifford walked foreword as they all met up at the same spot he looked around he saw he was a meager sixteen years old and all the men here had to be at least twenty three the two women here at least twenty four the pony turned out to be very tall now that it wasent so far off he could tell it had a large white unicorn horn accompanied with some large white wings and a sun symbol on its upper back leg area that's when he realized that he saw this princess on the TV show 'my little pony' her name celestia princess of equestrian he walked up to the small circle of people and pony he saw a man he recognized from before he was a local navy recruiter his name or all that he would give was Jackson sergeant Jackson he wasn't exactly the best built man but he kept in shape and was a good two inches above Clifford about twenty four he had trying to get Clifford to enroll in the navy on multiple occasions and Clifford had as politely and respectably as he could declined when he reached the edge of the small awkward shaped circle a almost ghost like cloaked man appeared in the center facing him with Celestia to his back]

?: hell is at the gates if you're hearing this then knowe that you were called here because we are at the end of are line and the jedi may already of lost the battle with them the republic is gone sonic is either captured or has escaped capture and is in the time lines if I'm right he's some where in equestria you might check a certain blue Pegasus's house I have reason to believe that knuckles will have escaped and is on a unknown apple farm I sent contact to silver and shadow so they have escaped only god would know where those two are. I have also aided in The Doctors, Rex of the x-five o first, Kyle Kartarn, and many other hero's death's being faked so that they could aid all of you in the coming battle for existence hopefully my plan will come full fold by then now on to the real matter at hand. equestria is going to war because after five years it will separate its connection from this earth that I put in place so to hide them both and put my plan into motion you all will stay on equestria for one week if celestia will allow it you will plan in equestria so that you wont be watched when you go to sleep you will wake up in there world when you go to sleep there or your other body is being shocked awake witch is the equivalent of you normally waking up now I must warn you all there are two outcomes one is half you make it across the rest get killed trying to breach the military position the other there is a sacrifice of devastating proportions but you all make it through there is a third outcome witch is shadowed to me be carful all of you.

[with that he disappeared]

* * *

**ok I knowe I haven't worked on any of my fanfictions in mounths because I have been getting lazy I will try to do this more often hopefully before my senior year ends!**

**so how does the ark here feel suddenly a whole new dimension is thrown into the works just so I can cause more insanity ow and for any one who was wondering you wont see the guys from either last stand for maybe a chapter or two.**


End file.
